No, I am not in love with a random girl
by alicekyli380
Summary: The Prince of Tennis people are interviewed on their views on girls. What will they say? Slight AtoTez
1. Ryoma Echizen

Please read this as just a fic for entertainment. They are just some crack interviews that I did when I was bored. It's not a bashing, or statement against anything. Thank you for pointing out the similarities to those to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.

* * *

Inui Sadaharu interviews the Prince of Tennis people on their views on girls, random girls, and more girls. (Why does Inui do all the interviewing anyway?) 

First up – Ryoma Echizen. (Just because he's the main character.)

"Ryoma."

"Hai"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No."

"None at all?"

"None. Except Ryoga, who's my half brother."

"So… you don't have any younger sisters living in America or hiding in Japan?"

"No."

"Do you have an opposite attraction to your neighbour?"

"My neighbours are all mada mada dane."

"Okay… Then, do you have your eyes on any girls in your school?"

"No. I have no time for girls."

"So… You and -insert girl's name- are not dating?"

"Who's she?"

"But she's so popular in school!"

"Does she know tennis?"

"Yes! She's that beautiful buchou of the girl's tennis team!"

"Don't want to know."

"But she's like, perfect!"

"Their hair is too long."

"… Right."

* * *

There's the first chapter. Next chapter is Tezuka and Kabaji. Thank you. 


	2. Tezuka and Kabaji

Here's the second chapter. Same warnings and disclaimers apply. This time, it's Tezuka and Kabaji.

* * *

Next – Tezuka Kunimitsu (Because he's the captain, duh. And this is going to be short.)

"Tezuka buchou, ohayou gozaimasu"

"Ohayou, Inui."

"I'll go straight into the topic. Do you have any cousins?"

"Yes."

"-Insert person's name- says that you're cousin from -insert country name- is going to–"

"Not true."

"But I haven't finished asking!"

"Whatever people say about my cousins, they're not true."

"You sure?"

"Hai. They're not going to beat me in tennis, or beat Echizen, for that matter. They're not going to be suddenly engaged to any of my team members."

"Hmmm… What do you think of the girl who entered Seigaku's boy's tennis team?"

"Girl? Minna, stop making up rumors about the tennis team."

"…Thank you Tezuka buchou for your time."

"Hn."

Third one – Kabaji (Because Tezuka's was short, and Kabaji's is also going to be short.)

"Hi, I'm Inui from Seigaku."

"Usu."

"Do you have any girls that you like? Love?"

"Usu."

"Is she that poor girl in the alley who was beautiful but freezing cold and hungry?"

"Usu."

"Right…"

"You're not helping the case, Kabaji!" everyone shouted.

* * *

That was the second chapter. The third chapter features Atobe Keigo from Hyoutei. 


	3. Atobe Keigo

Third chapter with Atobe! Same warnings, same disclaimers.

* * *

The fourth one – Atobe sama (Cause he's cool) 

"Nice to meet you, Atobe san."

"Atobe sama" corrected Atobe.

"Shall we start, Atobe?"

/glare/

"Have you ever met any girls who has caught your eye?"

"No. Ore-sama and my team are much better than random girls."

"Well said. Do you think that girl from -insert school team name- is potential girlfriend type?"

"No. Ore-sama likes Kunimitsu."

"…Ii data… So, are you going to adopt any helpless girls and take care of them?"

"Yeah, right. Ore-sama has better things to do."

"Do you think any princesses of tennis are going to appear here in Japan?"

"Absolutely not. Nor will there be any queens or maidens in distress. What do you think this is, a fairytale?"

"Will any of your friends or relatives fly from -insert country name- and live in your house?"

"Ore-sama's house is not an inn."

"Who do you think will -insert girl's name- choose. Shishido or Ohtori?"

/stares/

"I heard someone say Shishido and Ohtori are both crushing on -insert girl's name-. Of course, I do not have sufficient data to proof this, but what do you think?"

"She will not have a chance. Shishido and Ohtori are called the Silver Pair, for goodness sake."

"True. Thank you Atobe, and Seigaku will be seeing you on the courts very soon."

"Katsun wa Hyoutei."

* * *

This is the end of this fic unless I suddenly think of something. XD 


End file.
